We lost so much time
by zoikoiroi
Summary: She left me years ago"..."16 years!"..."What do you mean?"..."That boy could be your son, Sasuke".The chuunin exam won't be peaceful and boring anymore...Next generation sasusaku R&R XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first story and E****nglish is not my first language, so be kind!**

**I don't own Naruto :c**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"They are late."

The hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, was waiting for the teams that succeeded the second Exam. He was a little worried, because his only daughter took it this year.

"Hn"

"Neji-baka, aren't you the least bit worried for our kids?!?"Naruto got irritated by Hyunga's blank expression.

"If my son can't do it, then the other kids don't have a chance"

"You sure sound confident"

"Aa"

"He has every right to be" Sai came in "I'm Anbu and Ihave trouble fighting Kenji. Thankfully he prefers to fight Sasuke. Anyway they are coming here safe. We will probably need prematches, too many made it"

"How troublesome..." **(AN: Who could have said it?)**

"you think everything is troublesome" Neji started getting angry "and your daughter is exactly like you. She will probably quit and go sleep."

Shikamaru stood up and smiled "It's very likely..."

"Where is Sasuke? He promised to Shina that he will come to watch her" Naruto hadn't seen him since the start of the Exams.

"Naruto" Shikamaru got serious, "I don't think he likes watching our kids all together"

"It's his fault that he Hasn't children, it was him who didn't want to marry her and left the village again. He would have kids like everyone else" Neji considered Sasuke a friend but he was still angry that she left.

"Yeah..." Naruto remembered.

_flashback:_

_" Come on, teme, everybody knows it and you still won't tell me!"_

_"What are you talking about, dobe?"_

_"you and Sakura-chan"_

_"Me and Sakura what?"_

_"That YOU ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP!!!"_

_"Shut up! We are not!"_

_"Don't lie to me, teme! Kiba saw you leaving her house at 6:00 this morning!"_

_"So?"_

_"So you are together!!!"_

_"No, we're just having sex."_

_"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Teme, you don't plan to marry her?''_

_"No"_

_"Why?''_

_''Hn'' _**(AN: you can kill him if you want to)**

_''Teme, you can't do this to her, everyone knows, they will treat her like a slut, they will hurt her!"_

_''Hn''_

_''You will hurt her."_

_''...''_

_end flashback_

Sasuke just stood behind the door listening his friends talking about him. Nara pitied him, Hyunga was accusing him and the dobe was disappointed on him. they were waiting to see their kids, to admire their powers, to congratulate them. He was alone and responsible for that. His clan didn't need restoration, his brother Sai already had sons, but he needed company. Lies. He actually needed her. Her smile, her laugh, her hug, her kiss, her body. He suddenly felt like hitting himself.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura stayed in his house that night. After a really hot night, she bathed with him and now she was eating breakfast in his lap. She smelled great and he was ready to bed her again but she had something to tell him._

_''Where will we go at Saturday?"_

_''Hopefully in Bed?" he was hot._

_''Neji and Tenten are getting married!"_

_''Why?"_

_''Tennie is pregnat!!!!"_

_''What's the big deal?''_

_"A wedding''_

_"I find it stupid"_

_She stood up"A wedding is a party of love" She looked furious._

_"Love is stupid"_

_"Then I'm stupid to love you" She started crying._

_''Because you will never love me back'' She left running. He would find her later._

_I already do._

_end flashback_

* * *

All genins were there except Suna. Konoha teams 9 and 10 were talking about the Exams.

''I hope Suna kids are better than these skanks, this is getting boring'' Hyunga Kenji didn't have a single scratch on him "Do you know anyone good, Akira?"

Nara Akira opened one eye and looked at him "I think my cousins are here and they are both strong"

"Strong enough for me?"

"You're too hard to fight, Kenji"

"Anyone who can fight me?"

"I have a couple of people in mind"

"Are they here, Akira?"

"I hope not"

Uzumaki Shina suddenly dot interested in the conversation and spoke loud as ever "Why?''

"Hell will break loose" Akira put her sunglasses on "It will be a major shock"

"For whom?''

"Your godfather"

"Sasuke????"

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Next chapters will be better!!**

**zoikoiroi**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter**

**Hope you like it**

* * *

**MEET THE KIDS**

Sasuke left the building lost in his thoughts right before the Suna genins came in. There were only six of them but they made quite an impression. They were heavily dressed and most of them had sunglasses. The boy on the front was the Kazekage's son, Rami No Sabaku.

They climbed the stairs and went to their positions without saying a word.

Naruto stood up and everyone looked at him.

"Welcome and Congratulations for passing the second Exam. We should probably have prematches because of your number, but people want to see your fights. You are 18, so we are going to have 9 matches and the winners will fight each other again. You have a week to prepare. SPECIAL CONGRATS TO MY DAUGHTER SHINAAAAA!!!

"Naruto, shut up!"

"THANKS DADDY!!! LOVE YOU!!!"

"SHE SAID SHE LOVES ME NEJI!!!" T_T

"We know, shut up!"

The kids were about to leave when Shikamaru approached the Suna kids.

"Rami, Ryouji!"

Said people turned around "Oh, hi uncle"

Akira got there too and greeted her cousins.

Another boy spoke "I can't believe it! Isn't too troublesome to take the Exam?"

Akira (IQ 200) felt the sarcasm "My troublesome teacher and teammates made me take it" Why did her heart always stop when he was around?

The boy before her was tall and thin, with long black hair and deep voice.

"I didn't expect to see you, too, Shinji" She felt like crying "You said you wouldn't come to Konoha again"

"You know I can't live without you"

He smiled and she stopped breathing "Very funny! Pray so you won't have to fight me."

"Ha! You would probably quit!"

"And if I don't?"

"You would win for sure! You know I can't hurt you"

Shikamaru was slightly disgusted by the conversation and he disliked that boy who obviously liked his little girl (age 16). Then he noticed a girl that approached the boy and said something in his ear. His daughter surprisingly greeted without jealousy.

"Yo Miki, What's up?"

"Hn"

Shikamaru wanted to laugh. That girl Miki was too serous for her age. She was wearing sunglasses, so he couldn't see her eyes but he admired her beauty. She was too tall and skinny with very small breasts, but she had pale skin, very long black hair and a really cute face with small nose and mouth.

* * *

The Suna kids left and the other kids came closer. Kenji always thought that Akira found boys troublesome because she didn't like him. Every girl liked him! Actually his cousin Shina and Akira were the only girls around his age he hadn't slept with. He also wanted to know if there were strong people from Suna taking the Exam.

His cousin Shina was also curious "Ne, Akira is this your boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend."

"Is he strong?"

"Ya"

Kenji smirked "Good enough for me?"

"He and his sister are very good. Miki has too much chakra and she can fight every style and jutsu…"

"Not to mention she is a sexy doll!"

"Don't call her that- and Shinji has a very special power. He can use jutsus that need big amount of chakra without spending his own. He never stops fighting."

"Then he can kill us all…"

"Yeah…"

"Things just got interesting…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Suna's camping the kids were talking and laughing before sleep. A boy named Daisuke, not feeling too tired, decided to take a walk and eat something. He stopped at the Ramen stand and sat at the bar. He ordered some Ramen and started eating without looking around. In a table three people were eating and talking in the dark. One of them looked to the bar to order a drink and saw the boy… and stopped breathing.

"Shikamaru are you alright?" Naruto turned his head, too.

"Sasuke, you have to see this!"

Then he saw him.

There was a Sand i in his forehead protector and he was wearing simple black clothes but he looked very familiar. He didn't look dangerous, but he had two swords with on his back. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes of him. He had never used the word handsome for a man before, especially himself, but that kid was handsome. The boy was tall and well built. His eyes, his hair, his mouth, his nose, his hands, that boy was his clone. Even his hair had the same shape! He stood there frozen looking at his younger self when the boy moved.

He left without looking back the same time Akira got in looking for her father.

"Mum wants to…" she stopped as she saw their faces.

"Akira, do you know that boy?"

She suddenly understood "Yes…"

"What's his name?" three pairs of eyes looking at her.

"Daisuke"

"His whole name, Akira!"

"…Nakamura Daisuke"

"Huh?"

"Then he's a stranger"

"A name doesn't mean anything!"

"Who's his father?"

"A doctor from Suna"

"His mother?"

"…I…I don't know her…"

"Does he have siblings?"

"Yeah…"

"Many?"

"A brother and a sister"

"Haven't you ever noticed that he looks like teme?

"Yes, they could be relatives"

"Sasuke doesn't have relatives"

"Then he just looks like him."

Sasuke spoke for the first time "He …he could be my s…"

"Could you have a son 16 years old?"

"…"

"Who's the lucky woman?"

"If she was lucky, she wouldn't have fell for him!!!"

"Naruto, stop!"

"Uncle Naruto, who…?"

"A woman he used to bed whenever he liked, then left her to follow Orochimaru again and then she left the village alone, desperate, heartbroken AND MOST LIKELY PREGNAT!"

Everyone was looking at them.

"Don't shout!"

"You heard Nara's daughter. He has a father!" That sounded wrong.

"Who tells us he's his real father?"

"Naruto, you thought that yourself? I'm impressed!"

"Do you think, Shikamaru, this is all a coincidence? Sakura left 16 years ago and there is a 16 years old boy who looks exactly like Sasuke, do you think that's even possible?"

Sasuke looked like a ghost.

"Naruto is right! We have to talk to him…"

* * *

**TBC**

**Thanks to all people who reviewed**

**zoikoiroi**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I hope this is longer than the others when I finish!**

**Enjoy… **

* * *

**TRUTH?**

Later that night Sasuke was walking in the Uchiha village alone. It was still empty, because only two houses were used at the moment. He lived in his old house again, which was a mansion and terribly big for a single person, and his brother Sai with his wife and sons lived in a close place.

That boy was his clone. Everyone saw it, not only him. Could it be just a coincidence? It was possible that a person looking like him existed. But he wasn't sure.

_She left pregnant_.

How? Could she? Naruto said that she left a week after him. Everyone believed that she was coming to him till they learned that he joined Orochimaru again. They were having sex all the time! He was careful and used protection, but such things happen all the time. It was possible.

_He came from Suna._

Did he search for her at the Sand? He hadn't been in Suna in years. How didn't he think of this earlier? She could have gone there, she knew people there. It was possible.

_Sasuke doesn't have relatives._

That's right. There's only Sai and he couldn't have another 16 years old son. Everyone else was dead long before.

_A doctor from Suna._

The boy had a father. His real father? If Sakura married someone in Suna, then his kid would take his name. Did the boy think that Nakamura was his father? Did he called him Dad? He would kill Sakura for that!

_A brother and a sister._

She had a family. She moved on. She was with him now. She loved him now. She slept with him and gave birth to his children. How did that asshole dare to touch his woman? He would die a slow and ...

**BBAAAAAPP!!!**

He had fell with his head on a door. He heard steps and a terrified Ino opened the door to find him lying on the ground in blood.

* * *

"You weren't watching? Are you drunk?" Sai and his two sons were laughing while Ino put ice in his head.

"No"

"Then what happened, uncle?"

Sasuke looked at Sorao, Sai's elder son, his favourite. He was always close to these kids. He was training with them. Sorao was 16 and he took the Chuunin Exams this year, too. Sasuke teached him how to use his Sharingan and...

"That's it!"

"What?"

"All of you sit down! I have to tell you something.."

He explained everything to them, they asked questions and Sasuke asked for their help.

"How are we going to help you find out if he's your son?"

"Sorao will!"

"How?"

"He will challenge him. He's using swords like you, Sorao."

"With pleasure!"

"Then you will use your Sharingan on him. If he's one of us, his Sharingan will be activated."

* * *

That night Sasuke couldn't sleep. He opened his closet and found a box hidden behind some clothes. That was all he had from the woman who used to be his whole life.

He took out a piece of cloth that turned to be a black T-shirt with the Uchiha fan in the Back.

_"Why do you need to wear something when you sleep?"_

_"Sasuke-kun, you are the only person I know that sleeps naked!"_

_"Have you seen a lot of men sleeping after sex?"_

_"I'm cold!"_

_"You can't wear my shirts"_

_"Then give me one to wear when I spend the night in your place"_

_"Hn"_

Then he reached for a bra. It was a white one with pink polca-dots.

_"Sauke-kun, I can't find my bra!"_

_"You don't need it"_

_"Baby stop, I'm late!"_

He took out an empty photo frame with a broken glass.

_He was sitting on her couch and waiting for her, when he noticed the empty frame ith table. It used to have a picture of him and Sakura inside. Sakura came in and saw what he was holding._

_"Sakura, why did you take the picture?"_

_"...You didn't want me to have it anyway."_

_"And you loved it!"_

_"People could see us together!"_

_"So?"_

_"They would find out about us!"_

_"Everyone knows"_

_"They don't have proof!"_

_"And?"_

_"I don't expect you to care for my reputation enough to marry me, but at least don't let everyone treat me as a slut who sleeps with men out of marriage!"_

_"All your friends have sex..."_

_"My friends are engaged!"_

_"Then go find someone to marry you!" _**(AN: Somebody kill him!)**

_"No one will marry me now, Sasuke! This is a village and people talk! They will always treat me as a slut! My children will only face humility_!I..."

He suddenly stood up and the box fell to the ground.

This was the reason she left! She was pregnant and left because of the child. How would the village treat to the child of a traitor, born out of marriage?

He felt guilty, so guilty that he hated himself!

He, Uchiha Sasuke, was responsible for never meeting his own son! His son?

He had to be sure, he had to wait.

* * *

Team 10, Hyunga Kenji, Uchica Sorao and Uzumaki Shina were in the training grounds next morning, when people from Suna came. Kenji recognized the girl from before and Sorao remembered Sasuke's plan.

"Hey, you!"

Miki turned around to see a boy coming to her "Who are you?"

"My name is Kenji and I heard that you are strong, so I propose a fight for training reasons. I'll be gentle, princess, I promise"

She stood up and smirked. Kenji usually liked girls with more meat, but he blushed when she took off her cloak. She looked so fragile with her long skinny legs and ars, he was afraid to touch her. Then she took off her sunglasses and he saw her huge deep green eyes that looked at him weildly. Captivated.

The first thing she saw the colour of his eyes. Miki had never saw white eyes before. He was taller than her and muscular and his hair were long and brown. And she thought she had never seen a man before in her life. But she had pride.

"No need, pretty boy! I can beat you in a sec."

_Pretty boy? _"Let's start then, shell we?"

* * *

Meanwhile Sorao approached the kid that looked like his uncle.

"Hey!"

"Hi?"

"You fight with swords?" Stupid question when you see two swords making an X on someone's back.

The boy answered with a smile "Yes, you too?"

He liked him already "Sure, I'm Sorao!"

"I'm Daisuke, nice to meet you!"

"I can do other things, too."

"Like what?"

Sorao smiled and activated his Sharingan.

Not long after, Daisuke's black eyes turned red, too!

* * *

**I will make a chapter to ****introduce my OCs. What do you think?**

**R&R**

**zoikoiroi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

THREE!?

Daisuke tried to cover his eyes with his hands.

Sorao stood up "You… you…"

Daisuke looked very angry. "You're an Uchiha!"

"Yes, and you?"

The boy didn't answer.

"Come with me!"

"N…no…"

Sorao took his hand and started to run. When Daisuke saw the Uchiha fan in front of him, he tried to pull off his hand, but he couldn't.

Sorao took him to a training place where his whole family and his uncle were.

* * *

Sakura woke up that morning and found a single rose on her pillow. She didn't pay any attention to it and went straightly in the bathroom. She didn't get used to the hot weather of the Sand and that day she felt strangely uncomfortable.

_Maybe because I don't have my babies with me._

Especially Daisuke.

She knew that the moment Sasuke saw him, he would understand. God probably hated her and made her son like that to remind her everything she was trying to forget.

Sasuke would try to be a father from now on.

What about her?

He…

She saw the flower and felt guilty. She was married now.

A single tear fell on her hand.

* * *

Sasuke was standing before his son. Sorao brought him here, so he is the one. Sai was looking at the boy surprised. Ino looked unexpectedly happy. She was the first to talk.

"So, how's Sakura?"

The boy didn't answer. His eyes didn't leave Sasuke's and Sasuke felt for the first time in his life terrified. He could see the surprise, the curiosity, the anger in those eyes and he also saw something like relieve, like he was waiting for this time to come.

Sasuke came to a conclusion; the kid knew that he was his father.

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?"

Sai was the one to talk "What's your mother's name?"

"You know very well my mother's name!"

Sasuke came closer "I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I don't want to hurt you…"

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"You and I are very similar…"

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"…and you have the Sharingan."

"It's none of your business!"

"Only Uchihas possess the Sharingan!"

"I'm not your family!"

"But…"

"I despise you…"

"What…?"

"…and have absolutely nothing to do with you!"

"…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Listen to me!"

"SHINJIIII!!!!"

* * *

Sakura was in the kitchen, washing the dishes, when two hands hugged her from behind.

"Good morning, angel!"

She snuck out of his grasp and looked to the man she was married to.

He went to the table and sat down looking at her seductively.

Nakamura Maruo was a good looking man. She could see that from the first time in the new hospital. Everyone was talking about him, what a skilled doctor he was, what a nice man.

One day Matsuri came to her and told her that the doctor liked her. At that time she felt disgusted when she thought that a man other than HIM would touch her.

It took him years before she gave in.

And Sakura married him, only because she didn't want to forget what love is, the feeling when wake up in some body's hands.

Poor guy, he would always lose to HIM. He was the God and God can't lose to mortals.

Maruo's hair were grey and hard, not shiny black and soft for her to shink her fingers in them.

His eyes were brown, not black and never turned red when he was above her in bed and close to his release.

He was tall and had a nice body, but not as tall as HIM andhis body wasn't so beautiful to make her want to sleep naked on his hard abdomen.

His face was fine, but it didn't make her want to kiss every inch of it till she couldn't breath anymore.

"I was thinking" she stopped spacing out "you know... we are alone..."

"I'm really not in the mood today."

"You missed the kids, right?"

"Yeah..."

He left the kitchen and she felt slightly better. Maruo wasn't really active in bed, but when he wanted sex she couldn't easily stop him.

When she married him, she was also thinking the needs of her body. Soon she understood that she was never going to experience again the bliss of an orgasm. She was accepting his sex acts as a good wife but never asked for it herself.

Maruo was older than her and he didn't have enough stamina. He was also soft and tender with her. And she had really high standards.

Sasuke was a Sex God. She usually had wet dreams with the endless nights of passion they had spend together.

_She woke up from the noise of the water running. She stood up and got in the bathroom with him. He pulled her closer in the shower and started kissing her swollen lips._

_"I believe this is a new record, Sakura"_

_"You still want more? We did it six times already!"_

_"I can do it forever and never get tired."_

_"I don't think I'll be able to walk for a while!"_

_"Then I'll just carry you"_

_"Back to the bed?"_

_"Hn"_

Sakura smiled in the memory.

* * *

Sasuke was confused. Why was his son shouting another boy's name?

Sorao suddenly remembered what Akira had said about the boy with the endless chakra.

There was a poof and some smoke and another boy appeared in front of them and stood between Sasuke and Daisuke.

Sasuke was shocked. The new boy was looking at him with the Mangekyou Sharingan. He looked a little like Itachi. He wasn't angry or panicked like Daisuke, his face looked absolutely calm.

"What happened Daiuke?"

"They're asking questions and I don't know what to tell them!"

Shinji looked at Sasuke again "I don't believe you can demand anything, sir."

"My name is..."

"I know your name."

"...What else do you know?"

"I knew that you looked like Daisuke and this is why I didn't want to participate that stupid Exam"

Sasuke couldn't believe it. There were two of them. Twins!

"How did you know?"

"I've been to Konoha before!"

"Then why didn't you talk to me then?"

"To tell you what?"

"That... I'm your father!"

Daisuke got angrier "You are not!"

"Daisuke, stop! You are furious and you will say something stupid!"

Sasuke inerrupted them "Sorry, but it's obvious..."

"Giving sperm doesn't make you a father!"

"Daisuke..."

"Like I want to be the son of a traitor!"

Sasuke couldn't talk or move. He just looked the two boys before him. Shinji didn't talk but it was obvious that he agreed with his bother.

Daisuke was mad "Did you think that we didn't know what you did?"

"..."

"What you did to our mother?"

"..."

"It's your fault that we grew up without a father!"

"..."

"It's your fault that mum had to raise us alone!"

"..."

"I HATE YOU!"

"UNCLE!"

Everybody looked at Sorao confused.

"They have a sister, too. She is here with them. They are.. triplets!"

Sasuke couldn't take anymore and fainted!

* * *

**LIKED IT OR NOT, REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**zoikoiroi**


	5. Introduction

**Sorry!**

**This is not a chapter.**

**Some of you were confused and I really wanted to describe my OCs.**

**Read it please because I also wrote a little story about them.**

**I don't own Naruto, but my kids are MINE!**

* * *

After Sasuke came back to Konoha with team Hebi or Taka, the last Ninja War ended, Konoha was rebuilt and peace was made. Actually love was made, too. Our favourite characters being 18-19 years old, started to date eachother.

Naruto, after Hinata saved his life more than one times, decided that she was the most beautiful girl in this world and asked her out. And she fainted. Actually she fainted every morning she woke up and saw him beside her, but after two or three years she got used to it.

They had to ask for her clan's approval, which wasn't very difficult, Naruto was a hero after all. Neji was the only one to disagree, knowing what an idiot he was.

After years, Naruto finally became the Hokage-believe it!- and he was known as the strongest and most irresponsible Hokage ever. He liked to fight in missions more than doing paperwork, so he hired Neji to be his personal assistant. He tried Sasuke, but he turned him down(obviously).

Naruto and Hinata were a very happy couple and they only fought for the meal, because Hinata couldn't eat Ramen everyday. They had two children.

**Name: **Uzumaki Shina

**Gender: **female

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **13 September

**Hair:**Blond and very long **(AN: imagine Naruto's Sexy jutsu, no pigtails)**

**Eyes:**Naruto's blue

**Notes:**As Sasuke says, Shina is so like Naruto, it should be a crime. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke loves the way his daughter annoys him. Shina is loud and she doesn't fight very well, so her cousin Kenji has to protect her all the time. She also has Naruto's special talent to be always in trouble. She's part of Team 10 with her cousin Kenji and Uchiha Sorao.

x

**Name: **Uzumaki Minato

**Gender:**male

**Age:**11

**Birthday:** 21 April

**Hair:**Purple and short like Naruto's

**Eyes:**Naruto's blue

**Notes:**Still in the Academy. He is like his father, too. I won't pay much attention to the younger children.

* * *

Neji finally noticed his former teammate, who was madly in love with him. He didn't change so much to confess his love to her, but she wasn't a girl of romance anyway and they communicated nicely.

Tenten continued to laugh on him occasionally and he would always make rough sex till she couldn't laugh anymore. Neji soon became head of the clan and stopped the hate of the branch and the caged bird. But Tenten wouldn't anyway let them do it to her children. They had three children.

**Name: **Hyunga Kenji

**Gender:**male

**Age:**16

**Birthday:**3 January

**Hair:**Brown and shoulder long, he keeps them in a low ponytail

**Eyes:**Byakugan white

**Notes: **He is well known to be Konoha's golden child. He fights really good and people don't believe that he is still a genin. His father is very proud of him and his mother adores him too much, except of his love for anything female. Kenji is a playboy and most of the girls in Konoha are huge fans of him. Sasuke left the village the day he was born and Sakura was his mother's doctor.

x

**Name: **Hyunga Taiga

**Gender:**female

**Age:**12

**Birthday:**1 November

**Hair:**Dark blue and short

**Eyes:**Byakugan white

**Notes: **She is very cute, but no boy will ever ask her out because of her father. She is a daddy's girl and hates the girls that like her brother.

x

**Name: **Hyunga Gai

**Gender: **male

**Age: **7

**Birthday: **18 May

**Hair: **Brown and short

**Eyes: **Byakugan white

**Notes: **Rock Lee gave him his name and Neji didn't speak to him for a year. He calls him "son" instead.

* * *

After Sasuke kissed Sakura in front of her, Ino found Sai, who turned to be the perfect man for her. They argued all day long, but couldn't live without each other. Sai found out that he was Sasuke's brother and his parents lost him when the Kyuubi attacked the village, so he moved in the Uchiha Estate with Ino. Ino wanted very much to give birth to little cute girls, but she had two boys.

**Name:**Uchiha Sorao

**Gender:**male

**Age:**16

**Birthday:**30 October

**Hair:**black and Sai's shape

**Eyes:**Ino's blue

**Notes: **Sasuke's favourite. His mother used to dress him like a girl, but Sasuke threatened to kill her. He is strong and smart and everyone likes him. Girls are always looking at him, but he doesn't like anyone specially. He's an exceptional artist.

x

**Name: **Uchiha Ichigo

**Gender: **male

**Age: **10

**Birthday: **9 March

**Hair: **Blond and short

**Eyes: **Ino's blue

**Notes: **He's in Academy and he hasn't his Sharingan yet.

**

* * *

**

After the war was over, Shikamaru started to travel frequently to Suna and everyone asked the reason for such troublesome thing. Temari also came to Konoha for stupid reasons. They really wanted to see eachother, but they couldn't admit it, so they continued to fight all the time, till Ino decided to lock in a room for a week. When they got out, Temari was already pregnant. Of course, he didin't stop calling her troublesome bossy chick and Temari continued to hit him with her fan. At least he hoped she wouldn't give birth to another troublesome woman.

**Name: **Nara Akira

**Gender: **female

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **13 August

**Hair: **Blond and long

**Eyes: **Blue

**Notes: **She looks pretty much like Temari, but her character is similar to Shikamaru's. Shikamaru not even once called her troublesome, although she called him frequently. She never cried, rarely talked, sleeped a lot and found everything troublesome. Akira used to spend summers in Suna with her Uncles. When she was 8 she met Shinji and his siblings and she understood that they were Sasuke's kids, but she never said anything. Shinji became the first thing she got interested in. He was in love with her and they started dating, making her waking up early and waiting for the letters. They broke up last year, but they will get together again -soon.

x

**Name: **Nara Hikari

**Gender: **female

**Age: **13

**Birthday: **24 February

**Hair: **Black

**Eyes: **Blue

**Notes: **When she was born, crying like crazy, Shikamaru was desperate. She continued crying for a year and she started talking ALL THE TIME! Shikamaru still hoped for a boy.

x

**Name: **Nara Megumi

**Gender: **female

**Age: **11

**Birthday: **17 July

**Hair: **Black

**Eyes: **Black

**Notes: **She never cried and she never was noisy. But Megumi was so bossy and demanding, that Shikamaru was always busy when she was around. She also had a bad habit to wake him up.

x

**Name: **Nara Minori

**Gender: **female

**Age: **6

**Birthday: **18 April

**Hair: **Red

**Eyes: **Blue

**Notes: **When she was born -crying- her father thought to commit suicide. Now he lives happily with his five women and never complains, well almost never, because he has trouble entering the bathroom.

* * *

Sakura planned to tell Sasuke that she was pregnant after he had seen Neji's baby, but he left while she was in the hospital with Tenten. Two days later, she was said that he joined Orochimaru again. So she went to Suna to protect her kid from the talking of the village. There she gave birth to three babies and started to work to raise them. Ten years later she married a man to give them a name.

**Name: **Nakamura Daisuke

**Gender: **male

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **2 June

**Hair: **Black and chicken-butt

**Eyes: **Black

**Notes: **Sasuke's clone. He is a mama's boy and his siblings are his best friends. He is very handsome and a playboy. Daisuke hates his mother's husband and his father and every man looking at his mum or sister. He's very strong but couldn't care less for training and his siblings surpass him.

x

**Name: **Nakamura Shinji

**Gender:** male

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **2 June

**Hair: **Black, Itachi's style

**Eyes: **Black

**Notes: **He is very calm and quiet. He is very handsome, too, but he doesn't care for girls, because he loves only one and no other, Akira. He used to come to Konoha to see her and he watched Sasuke carefully. He thinks that he is a nice man because his sister is exactly the same, but also nice. He likes Konoha better and wants his mother to come back again, because he doesn't like his step father either. He used the Exam as an excuse to see Akira and make up again.

x

**Name: **Nacamura Miki

**Gender: **female

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **2 June

**Hair: **Black and long

**Eyes: **Deep green

**Notes: **A very unique girl. She is the one who likes to fight. She beats everyone, because she has a lot of chakra and trains a lot. She was the first to activate Sharingan. Her brother Shinji can beat her, because his chakra is endless, but he never does. Her brothers are the most important people in her life. She always wanted to meet her father but she hadn't forgiven him for what he did to her mother. When it comes to love, she doesn't know what it is. Boys don't approach her and fear her. Something will happen between her and playboy Hyunga Kenji.

* * *

Some other kids:

**Name: **Sabaku Rami

**Gender: **male

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **unknown

**Hair: **red

**Eyes: **Green

**Notes: **Gaara and Matsuri's only son.

x

**Name: **Sabaku Ryuji

**Gender:** male

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **unknown

**Hair: **Brown

**Eyes: **Brown

**Notes: **Kankuru's son.

x

**Name: **Niina

**Gender: **female

**Age: **16

**Birthday: **unknown

**Hair: **Red

**Eyes: **purple

**Notes: **Suigetsu and Karin's elder daughter.

* * *

**That was too long!!!**

**I hope you liked it and thanks for the 25 reviews.**

**Chapter 5 is coming soon.**

**zoikoiroi**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke woke up in his bed. It took him some time to remember what happened.

_Triplets!_

Amazing! He suddenly felt a need to see her. His daughter! Would she look like Sakura?

It was only 21:30. The kids would be awake and he knew were Suna's camp was. He went there so quickly that not even he could believe.

There was a small fire and only three kids were awake. He recognized the two boys and his heart started to beat faster.

The other one was a girl.

His heart stopped. He suddenly remembered his mother and Sakura together. She was very beautiful and looked fragile like a baby. Sasuke couldn't stop himself anymore.

The kids saw him coming to them and stood up. Sasuke felt dizzy. She was tall and slim, her hair were long and her eyes were magic, not emerald nor black, huge and deep green, turning red as he came closer.

Three pairs of red eyes were looking at him as he talked.

"I want to talk to you and you will listen to me,…please."

Daisuke talked "Go away!"

"No! Let him talk!" The girl was looking at him expecting an apology.

"What's your name?"

"Miki"

"I'm …"

"I know who you are!"

"I need to explain some things to you."

All of them looked calmer now. He could talk to them.

"You probably think the worst for me…"

"A stupid, irresponsible, coward liar and traitor!"

Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Your mother said to you some things about me and they are all true."

They were happy to hear that he didn't make up excuses for his behavior.

"I betrayed this village twice in the past…"

"And impregnated our mother…"

"without being married to her…"

"and left her humiliated and desperate!"

"Sakura and I were together for some months and when I left…"

"you thought that she would wait for you to come back!"

"I didn't know she was pregnant!"

Miki was looking at him angrily.

"If you knew, would you have left?"

"…"

"Yes…?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"Are you sure?"

"I didn't want to leave Sakura, I just wanted power and I was planning to kill Orochimaru and come back after he had trained me."

"Why didn't you tell mama?"

"She wouldn't wait for me, she would find someone else!"

Miki came closer to him "I understand your desire for power, but I can't forgive you yet, …father"

Had he heard that?

The boys were looking at him kindly after that. She smiled and he felt the luckiest person in the world. "Sit down. Let's talk a little!"

All four of them sat around the fire.

* * *

She didn't look like Sakura at all. Her eyes were green, but it was a different shade of green.

But Miki had her voice.

It didn't take long to Sasuke to understand that she wasn't girly like Sakura, but her character was similar to his.

That made him very proud of her.

He was also proud of his boys.

Daisuke was the nicest kid he had ever seen. He was also very short-tempered. He kinda reminded him of Sakura.

Shinji was still a mystery. Sasuke could say that he was so smart that could read every thought in his mind. His expression never changed and he didn't take his eyes of him.

They were talking about the Exams and Miki invited him to watch their matches.

"Of course I will come, I want to see if you are as strong as you say!"

"You will see! Tomorrow they will tell us whom we are going to fight with!"

"Who teached you to use yous Sharingan?"

"Mum had taken some books from you."

"And she taught us to fight well."

"But soon we surpassed her!"

"And we started fighting each other all day."

"We drove Maruo crazy!"

Sasuke felt weird when he heard the name. He didn't know the reason, until he remembered the step-father.

"Maruo...?"

All three kids had a weird face now, as if they saw a cockroach.

"He is mum's new husband."

Daisuke almost looked angry.

"How is he?"

"He is a pervert!"

Sasuke couldn't deal with his anger anymore, when Miki talked.

"He is not. It is normal to have sex with your wife."

She turned to Sasuke who looked like a ghost.

"He is fine. They got married six years ago and..."

"We didn't approve at all!"

"He is old.."

"He isn't much older than mum!"

" ...ugly..."

"He is good looking!"

"...says stupid things..."

"He's romantic!"

"...FORCES MUM TO... TO..."

"They have sex rarely!"

"He shouts and makes noises!"

"STOP IT!"

Daisuke and Miki both looked Sasuke. He didn't mean to shout, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"What happened?"

Shinji hadn't spoken in a while. Sasuke heard clearly his deep voice "He is jealous!"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**I'll update soon!**

**zoikoiroi**


	7. Chapter 6

**This is chapter 6!**

**I don't own Naruto as usual.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke woke up very tired the next morning. His mind couldn't stop thinking all night. He was really happy that he met the kids and they finally accepted him as their father.

Miki was so much like him that she understood him perfectly. She was trying to play tough, but she was melting every time he talked to her.

Daisuke was still a little angry but he liked him. He was a mama's boy and he would always be with his mother.

Shinji was still a mystery.

He dressed up quickly and went to the Hokage's tower to find out the pairings for the matches.

All the genins were waiting to learn who they would fight with. A jounin came in and hang a paper on the board in front of them. They all came closer to read the pairings.

Hyunga Kenji (Konoha) – Nakamura Daisuke (Suna)

Uzumaki Shina (Konoha) – Sarashina Takashi (Sound)

Uchiha Sorao (Konoha) – Futashi Anna (Suna)

Akimichi Jun (Konoha) – Nakamura Miki (Suna)

Nara Akira (Konoha) – Nishiko Ren (Wave)

Inuzuka Kei (Konoha) – Sabaku no Rami (Suna)

Niwa Hiro (Sound) – Watashi Tokio (Wave)

Nakamura Shinji (Suna) – Togari Yahiro (Sound)

Sabaku no Ryuuji (Suna) – Nishiki Mii

Outside the building Sasuke was waiting for the kids to come out. As the triplets saw him they went to him to tell him the news.

Miki spoke first with her usual Sasukeish attitude.

"I have to fight someone named Akimichi. Do you know him?"

Sasuke pointed a kid and said "That's him. He isn't very strong but I think he's dangerous enough for you."

Miki laughed. "Don't judge me from the appearance. I told you I'm not a doll. I was actually hoping for the Hyunga, but Daisuke got him."

Sasuke turned to Daisuke and said "Be careful, Daisuke! Kenji is very strong, even for ANBUs."

"Don't worry! I don't care if I become a chuunin or not, we only came here for Miki!"

As the two of them started to fight, Sasuke turned to Shinji who hadn't said a word a single word. He was steadily looking to the kids of Konoha and more specifically to the Nara girl.

"Hey!"

Shinji turned his head and Sasuke saw for a moment a sad smile in his face, before it was expressionless again.

"What?"

"Do you know Shikamaru's daughter?"

"Yes, she used to spend summers in Suna."

"She has became very pretty"

Shinji smirked "We were together for years, but we split up last summer. I hadn't seen her for a year; this is why I'm looking like that"

Sasuke thought once again how serious this boy was. He was 16 and he had eyes only for one girl.

"I used to come to Konoha a lot in the winter and she came in the summer, so it's like I'm addicted to her…"

Miki and Daisuke came closer.

"Shinji likes her since preschool. It's a tragedy!"

"And Daisuke likes another girl every month. It's pathetic!"

"Shut up boys!"

Sasuke looked at his pretty daughter and thought that many boys would like to sleep with her.

"What about you, Miki?"

She showed them an arrogant smirk "I have no time for boys."

"Miki doesn't believe in love and frightens the boys."

"Really?"

"I haven't found anyone who can beat me yet nor will I ever find one!"

"You are so much like me!"

"So…?"

"You won't believe in love until you actually meet the one that you will love and probably you won't understand it even then!"

"The one you loved and not understand it was mum?"

* * *

Not far away the Konoha genins were all together eating their lunch. Kenji noticed the three kids from Suna talking with Sasuke and turned to Sorao.

"Sora, your uncle is talking with our rivals…"

"Aaaa!" Sorao stood up "I forgot to tell you what happened yesterday! These are Sasuke's children and my cousins. Can't you see the similarities?"

"Yes, that boy especially is his clone! How didn't we notice earlier?"

"All people from Suna were covered!"

"That's right!"

"Sora, who is their mother?"

" I don't know her…"

"But there is someone here who goes to Suna every summer…"

"AKIRA!"

The girl was busy pretending to be asleep while spying Shinji through her sunglasses and she didn't like a bit the interruption.

"How troublesome!"

"Haven't you noticed how much that boy looks like Sasuke-san?

"I have…"

"So…?"

"I knew that they were his kids but I promised not to tell anything."

"To whom?"

"To Shinji."

"Shinji is the one with the ponytail?"

"Yes."

"He is watching you all the time!"

"I know"

"Do you like him? Is he your boyfriend? Why don't you speak to him? Was he cheating? Can you introduce his brother to me?"

"Shina, stop it! She was going to tell us for their mother."

"I'm not going to tell you anything!"

"Come on!"

"I said no!"

"We're going to die from curiosity!"

"You won't Kenji and stop it! Why do you care that much about the woman that was together with Sasuke?"

* * *

_The one that you loved and not understand it was mum?_

Once again Sasuke couldn't sleep that night. He wondered if he was going to sleep normally ever again. Was he so stupid?

He always thought that love was a creation of women's minds. He would never going to say "I love you" to anyone nor would he ever feel butterflies and stuff.

But there have been nights that he came late home, found a plate in the table and a warm body sleeping peacefully in that bed.

Then he remembered something else.

_He is jealous._

An Uchiha is never jealous, because an Uchiha always has what he wants. Another person had what he wanted and every time he thought that person he wanted to cut him in pieces and burn them after. Because she used to belong to him.

_Sasuke was lying on his bed when the bathroom's door opened and a nice scent of vanilla reached him. Sakura came out wearing only a towe__l and started to comb her hair. She let the towel fall down and got in the bed next to him. Sasuke started to kiss her…_

"Wake up, teme!!!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**zoikoiroi**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks to all the people that have reviewed!**

**Enjoy the new chappie!**

* * *

**THE MATCHES**

"Dobe, what are you doing in my bedroom?"

"I came to wake the Sleeping Beauty up! We are late and you have to accompany me to the matches!"

"I will be ready in a minute…"

"Sai told me every thing about Sakura having triplets and you trying to…"

"I know!"

"And I told everyone…"

"WHAT?"

"Neji said they are going to fight today, so I wanted you to be there!"

"You told the village?"

"Yes!"

"I'm going to kill you, dobe!"

* * *

The hokage and his friends sat down and waited for the matches to begin. Sasuke could see many people around looking at him and whispering.

A chuunin stood up and went to the center of the stadium.

"Thank you all for coming here today for the Chuunin Exams! Let the matches begin!"

Two names appeared in the big screen and two boys came out, one from the country of Wave and one from the Sound. The audience clapped and the two started to fight. Their match ended about ten minutes after and the boy from the Sound won. Sasuke felt a little worried when he saw the medics take the loser out, almost dead. After all he didn't know the powers of his children.

Two other kids came out and Kiba along with Akamaru started to scream.

"That's my son!"

Sasuke noticed the little dog and Inuzuka Kei, but he didn't know the other kid. Naruto whispered "That's Gaara's kid!"

Kei and Rami both fought very well. In the end Rami won but he seemed exhausted. Kiba didn't seem sad at all, his son was very good anyway. Sasuke decided not to feel disappointed, even if his children lose.

"Sasuke, look!"

He turned his head and saw his son, Daisuke, entering the stadium with Kenji Hyunga. That was his biggest fear. Kenji was very difficult to beat; he knew it from personal experience.

He couldn't help but notice all the whispering when Daisuke came in. people could see the similarities. They were already socked by the out-of- marriage relationship and the betrayal; out-of-marriage children were the cherry on top of the cake.

They started fighting. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, waiting for Daisuke to do the same, but Kenji was too fast. The match turned to be the longest. Daisuke had used almost all his chakra, but didn't give up. He finally fell down and Kenji, who wasn't violent at all, stopped fighting at once. They shake hands friendly.

Sasuke was unexpectedly happy and proud.

"Good match!" Neji was very happy and he knew that Uchiha is a good opponent.

Sasuke nodded without jealousy. Kenji was too good for this Exam. Maybe next year…

Another couple came in and Sasuke recognized Shikamaru's daughter. She was fighting against a guy from Wave, who looked like a beast. He was enormous!

Sasuke remembered what Shinji had told to him thw day before and looked out for him. He saw him in a corner looking slightly worried through his sunglasses.

The match started and the monster started to chase the girl around the stadium, destroying everything that stood in his way. Akira was overly bored to run, but she stayed cleverly away from him. After a while she managed to capture him with her Shadow.

That alone made the opponent so angry that he couldn't control himself. As soon as he got free, he started to chase her again. She still didn't run. In a moment he hit her with so much force that threw the girl ten meters away. The audience stopped breathing as he started to run to the body on the ground and fell on top of her.

Shikamaru stood up pale, ready to save his daughter. The guy continued to hit the body with hate.

Suddenly a noise of wind was heard and big flames got out of the ground. Sasuke looked with horror to his son, who was not moving at all. He could sense the anger in his face and his Sharingan through the glasses.

The flames got bigger and started to take shapes of animals, snakes and eagles and lions that started to chase the man from the Wave. He tried to use water but it turned into steam the moment it reached the fire.

Sasuke was looking in amazement as the flames attacked the man and took him away, leaving the girl safe in the ground.

A chuunin came out and announced the winner as some medics took Akira away. Shinji turned off the flames and said to the burnt man:

"You didn't see anything yet! I'll be your opponent for the second matches and I guarantee that you will never see your home again!"

The boy left running only to faint a meter away. Medics took him too.

The audience was very impressed by the flames and waited with agony the next match.

The fourth couple was completely unknown to Sasuke. There was one kid from the Sound and one from the Wave. They fought for a while and then the Sound ninja won.

"That was boring!"  
Naruto was hoping for his daughter's match. He also wanted to see Sasuke and Sakura's other children.

Next was Sai's son. He had to fight a woman, that turned to be a total bimbo and he easily won over her, without even using his Sharingan.

Sasuke was really happy, but hoped for a little pure Uchiha action.

His agony only got bigger when he saw Shina and a boy from the Sound coming in. his favorite goddaughter never cared for training and ninja stuff, but was a pink girly girl.

After what happened to Akira, Naruto was very worried, too. The guy from the sound was a playboy and started to flirt instead of fight. Shina didn't like this at all, so she started to fight. The match took very long and in the end none could win. So they called it a tie and they both lost.

Sasuke was relieved; that was a good end.

His relief disappeared as he saw a fat boy coming in with his very own daughter.

He soon understood that he had nothing to worry about.

The girl was as strong as she claimed to be and possibly even more.

Akimichi Jun did not manage one hit to her. She was incredibly fast, strong and smart. She played a little with the unlucky boy and she ended the match within five minutes.

Sasuke accepted congrats from his friends.

The audience was happy, too. They felt that that victory belonged to Konoha.

"Uchiha, I hope this girl will fight my son next week!"

Neji was very impressed. Sasuke was so full of himself that moment that forgot Shinji's flames.

He remembered it when his son got in the stadium to fight someone from the Sound. He still looked angry. The audience hadn't understood that the flames came from this boy, so they were quiet.

Shinji fought only for one minute. Sasuke's heart stopped as the boy used his Sharingan to stop the opponent and made him quit. The whispering started again but Sasuke couldn't care less.

"That was fast!"

"Aa"

"Who taught him to use his Sharingan?"

"Sakura…"

"How?"

"From books."

"…"

He suddenly stopped being happy.

There was only one match left and two people came in, one from Sound and one from Suna.

"That's Kankuru's son!"

The match was long and in the end the Sound ninja won.

Shikamaru was very disappointed but Sasuke didn't even care. He had three excellent children that he hadn't dreamt of. And no woman…

_He was in the kitchen and Sakura came in very excited._

"_Sasuke-kun, guess what!"_

"_What?"_

_He sat down and took her in his lap. He started to kiss her neck and his hands started to touch her naked skin. _

"_Sasuke, I'm talking to you!"_

_He took off her shirt and started to kiss her cleavage. Couldn't care less for hospital stories._

"_Tenten is five weeks pregnant!"_

"_Poor Hyunga!"_

"_Where are you touching and why poor? He is going to be a father!"_

"_He didn't get twenty yet!"_

"_We are ninjas! Every day can be our last!"_

"_OK…"_

"_You don't want children?"_

"_Of course I do, but not right now!"_

"_But…"_

"_Stop the talking and start some action!"_

"_Sasuke-kun, at least wait to reach the bed!"_

"_Why? I can do you right now on this chair or throw you on the and…"_

"_Kinky Man!"_

"Sasuke, wake up! Why are you smiling? It's over!"

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Sorry for the fighting parts! I was not in the mood to describe fighting!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for all the reviews but the button is right here! Inspire me!**

**Zoikoiroi **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I don't own Naruto; I only own my characters and story!**

**This chapter is short but the next is the one you want!**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

At the evening there was a party at the Hokage's house. All the genins and their families went there to celebrate the end of the first nine matches.

Naruto invited the kids from Suna, too. Akira was the only one missing; she was still in the hospital.

Shikamaru was very angry.

"…and that beast, treating a girl like that! He didn't even give her a chance to think of a plan!"

Naruto hadn't understood what happened during Akira's match.

"What was that in the end?"

Sasuke looked carefully at Shinji. Suddenly there was complete silence and everyone looked Shinji.

"I just got a little angry!"

"That was a little? You almost burnt the man!"

"Someone who hits a girl like that is not a man!"

"He is right!"

"How did you do it?"

"I can control fire with my Sharingan."

"Didn't you spend a lot of chakra to control so much fire?"

He just smirked and Daisuke was the one to answer.

"Shinji has a special ability. His chakra never ends. The jutsus he uses require very little chakra!"

"Amazing!"

"He can fight all the time and never get tired!"

"Wow!"

"So for the next round we have Kenji, Sorao, Miki, Shinji, Rami, a man from the Wave and two from the Sound."

"I just fell sorry for the guy that will fight Shinji"

"I will fight that Wave thing."

"You can't say for sure!"

"Oh, I can!"

Kenji noticed that the girls were away and said: "I want to fight your sister."

Miki heard that and came closer. "You think you can beat me?"

"I'm sure I can!"

"You think you are too good for the Exam, but I watched the matches and I tell you that there is none here that can beat me!"

"Then you will fight me?"

"With pleasure, princess!"

Sasuke was not very pleased by the conversation. Kenji was known to be playboy and he could feel the tension between the two. His daughter was very pretty and he obviously liked her a lot.

* * *

Later that night the three kids went to Sasuke's mansion to stay there for the night. Sasuke was very anxious for that and gave the best rooms in the house.

They were impressed by the place.

"So, do you like it?"

"It's amazing! Huge!"

"Then you can spend some time here in the summer!"

"Mmm… We should ask mum for that!"

Sasuke felt worst after that. Daisuke saw it and started to talk.

"Shinji had told us for Konoha and now I am here and feel like this is heaven. I never liked the desert and I find that place amazing, beautiful like… home!"

"This is the place you should live, this is your home, both your mother and I come from Konoha!"

"We can stay here for a while in summer but we have a house in the Sand."

"I understand."

"And a mother!"

"Hn."

"And a step-father…"

Sasuke started to feel uneasy, but he was very curious about Sakura's husband and wanted to know some things.

"How is he like?"

It was obvious that Daisuke didn't like him. He got angry and started to yell.

"Maruo? He is an old pervert! I don't know the reason mum married him. She is young and pretty and many would like to have her!"

"…"

"He is a doctor, but he is stupid! He's playing romantic but he really doesn't know how to treat a woman!"

"Can Sakura be happy like that?"

All three children looked at him and couldn't find words to talk about their mother.

* * *

Sasuke was enjoying the silence of the night lost in his thoughts. The current state of Sakura made him very worried. He didn't believe Daisuke; Sakura wouldn't have married someone like that.

Was she in love with the guy?

Then she had moved on. She didn't think of him any more. He should have done the same; there were many women that liked him.

Sasuke was angry. Shinji was right. That feeling was jealousy. He couldn't believe that she was with another man now. The picture in his mind of him touching his Sakura could drive him crazy.

Suddenly a bird interrupted the silence and flew to the window. It left a letter on the kitchen table and left.

Sasuke took it in his hands.

_To:_

_Daisuke_

_Shinji_

_Miki_

That small and cute letters. He recognized them very easily after all these years. He knew it was wrong, but couldn't resist the urge to read her letter.

_My dear babies, _

_Congratulations for your matches! I wish I was there to see you fighting. Daisuke, it doesn't matter if you win or lose, it's all about participating._

_Miki and Shinji, be careful and never underestimate the opponent, because you will fight to death._

_What happened to Akira was awful and cruel, but you must remain calm and concentrate. _

_Don't kill the poor guy!_

_I was very happy to hear names that I've not heard for years and I felt nostalgic._

_It's a miracle that you met Sasuke and liked him so much. I was very worried about that._

_Maruo will be in Konoha next week to buy herbs and he would like you to meet him there. He is going to stay for the weekend._

_I'm fine but I miss you all too much! I hope we will meet again soon…_

_Love, mum._

"So, mister Nakamura, here we meet!"

* * *

**That's it for now!**

**Next chapter is coming soon…**

**Zoikoroi **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9****, people!**

**The big moment has arrived!**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

The next few days were full of new experiences. Sasuke spent all his time training with his children and taking care of them.

He was very anxious that he was going to meet Sakura's husband. He was trying to imagine how he would be and what he would say to him.

He couldn't stop hating him.

Because he got married with her.

Sakura.

His Sakura.

He had seen her first.

He had kissed her first.

He had touched her first.

He had made love to her first.

She was supposed to love him for ever.

How dared that bastard take her from him?

How dared he touch his property?

Sakura.

His Sakura.

There it goes again!

* * *

Shinji was sitting alone in front of the hospital. Miki and Daisuke were both busy with his father in the Uchiha training grounds.

The truth was that he didn't need training.

He only needed to see Akira and be sure that she was Ok.

He was sitting under a big tree, when he saw her coming out of the hospital.

Akira was wearing the sunglasses that he gave her once and didn't walk steadily.

She found him and started to walk to him.

She reached him, bent down and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

Shinji pulled her arm and made her sit beside him.

Akira took a deep breath.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my ass in the match the other day."

"Don't even say it again."

"I was mean to you…"

"Stop talking."

"…I didn't even talk to you since you came here…"

"Shut up!"

"…I broke up with you…"

"I want to kiss you!"

"…for no reason at …!?!"

Her lips were soft and warm like he remembered.

Her hands moved to his neck and his hands found the small of her back. He lifted her shirt to find some skin and she moaned into the kiss.

She moved closer and sat in his lap.

His mouth left her lips and moved down to her neck.

Suddenly she gasped and stood up fast. Shinji missed the heat.

"What are you doing?"

"What did I do wrong?"

"We are in public and everyone can see us!"

"No one is here…"

"You can't do this in public!"

"You weren't exactly complaining!"

"…"

"I missed you! And I hadn't had sex since our last summer in Suna!"

"Really?"

"You know it's true!"

Akira approached him, hugged him and whispered in his ear.

"You know that the Uchiha district is always almost empty…"

"Let's choose a house."

* * *

"Dad!"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow we will leave early to learn who we will fight before the matches."

"OK"

"Can you take Maruo to the matches with you?"

"…Has he arrived?"

"He will come tomorrow morning, but we can't be there."

"Then I'll go…"

"He will be at mum's old house."

"OK"

Sasuke started to feel that fire spreading all over his body again. He was thinking of all the things he was going to say and do to that bastard, when the doorbell rang.

Shinji went to open thinking that Akira came to wish him luck, but there was Shina.

The girl came in shyly, which was very weird since she usually acted like Naruto.

Daisuke stood up like a rocket.

"Hi, Shina!"

"Hi!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I just thought that we both won't fight, so we can go together and watch the others…?"

"Mmm… Sure!"

"Then… OK."

"Bye!"

Sasuke was trying to stop his laugh from Daisuke's silly smile. Miki just couldn't.

"Ha ha ha… Daisuke is blushing!"

"Stop it!"

"You are crushing on the hokage's daughter."

"She is just nice!"

"You have stopped looking every girl and you have eyes only for her. You are serious for the first time in your life!"

"Fine, I like her. Now you have to admit that you like a boy, too!"

"I don't!"

"You like that Hyunga!"

"I don't like that stupid, weak, arrogant playboy!"

"You like him because he isn't afraid of you and can beat you."

"He can't…"

"Stop it both of you!"

"Father!?"

"Daisuke, Shina is my favorite goddaughter and don't you dare hurt her, because Naruto will kill you. If you really are serious, I approve 100%."

"But…"

"Miki, I know Kenji and he is a total playboy. He has been with every girl he ever met. Be careful and stay away of him!"

"I don't even like him!"

"There is obvious tension between you two."

"…"

* * *

Next morning the kids left early to the Hokage's tower and Sasuke was left alone in the house. He couldn't stop thinking of Sakura those days. He waited till 10:00 and then he left, too.

Sasuke had not been in Sakura's house for years. Her parents were dead and it was empty.

He reached her door, took a deep breath and knocked it. He expected to see the old pervert that took his woman, but instead he saw the same person that came to his dreams every night.

She looked a little older and more mature, but not many things had changed about her.

When Sakura opened the door, she thought that she was going to see her babies and had a big smile on her face. She froze as she saw the cause of her constant pain.

He was older but still breathtakingly handsome.

They looked at each other's eyes for a while and then he suddenly moved to her and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. As soon as the door closed, his hands were on her. Sakura tried to push him away at first, till his lips were on hers. Then her hands went casually around her neck and her mouth opened for his tongue to insert.

He felt her sweet surrender and started to torn away every piece of clothing she wore. Soon she was on the floor and he was touching and kissing every inch of her body. She took off his pants fast and he took her right there, on the cold hard floor.

Her screams of ecstasy were music in his ears, as she was saying his name and no other. Soon they were both panting on the floor.

But one time wasn't enough and their bodies were joined together again after a while.

Some hours later they were laying together in Sakura's old bed. She wasn't facing him, but his arms were around her stomach. His hand started to move to her breasts but her mind was clear now.

She stood up and started to dress up. After she was fully dressed, she turned to him and looked him for the first time. He was looking back really worried.

"Sasuke, I have to ask you to dress up and get out of my house."

"What?"

"What we did was a mistake…"

"No, it…"

"…and it won't happen again!"

"Sakura…"

"I am a married woman."

That made him stop. He stood up and found his clothes.

"Miki and Shinji are fighting today. We probably missed it."

"What a pity!"

"I'll go find Naruto to find out. You stay here and wait for them."

"OK"

Sasuke left without looking back and Sakura finally let herself cry.

* * *

**That's it for now!**

**They finally met. I hope you liked it!**

**zoikoiroi**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I do ****NOT ****own Naruto (I don't know why all of you seem to believe that…)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke got in the stadium and moved fast to the place that Naruto was.

"Where have you been, teme? The matches are almost done."

"I had something to do and forgot the time. Who has already fought?"

"Your daughter fought a girl from Wave. She won so easily I got frightened. Kenji also won Gaara's kid without a scratch. That monster that almost killed Akira fought Sorao. That was long and in the end Sorao lost. That stupid Wave guy was so scared from Shinji that didn't do anything too violent. Now your son is fighting someone from Sound."

Shinji was already down there. Sasuke didn't pay attention at all and he won some minutes later. His mind was stuck in her, he couldn't stop thinking of her warn body. He had been in her so many times this morning and yet he wanted more of her.

Anyway, Sasuke made his decision. Sakura was going to be his again and she would never get out of his grasp again.

* * *

Sasuke found his kids out and took them with him.

"Hyunga-san invited us all to celebrate in his house this evening."

"OK"

"Oh, t forgot. Did you see Maruo?"

"No, your mother came instead."

"What!?"

"She is in her old house."

The three kids ran like the wind.

When Sasuke reached the house, he found all of them talking and laughing together.

"Why did you come?"

"Maruo was busy so he sent me to gather herbs from the forest."

"That's great!"

"I will stay to see your matches and then we can go home together."

"Sure…"

"Mum, this house is old. Come to stay with us!"

"…No, it's OK"

"Dad's house is very big?"

"But…"

"Can she come, father?"

Sasuke could feel Sakura's awkwardness, but couldn't say no to his daughter, especially when he wanted her to come so much.

"Of course."

"Let's go."

Sakura was defeated.

She had decided to keep some distance from Sasuke and her living under the same roof wouldn't help.

Why did he still have that power over her?

She was married.

* * *

That evening all five of them went to the Hyunga's place to celebrate Kenji, Miki and Shinji's victory. People's reaction when they saw Sakura was very funny. The girls started screaming, but Naruto was the louder one, that almost killed her by hugging her.

The children left immediately. Shinji took Akira and they left alone to the house. The guys from Suna left and Sorao took Daisuke and Shina to his house to play videogames.

Kenji and Miki were left walking in the village alone.

"Who do you want to fight tomorrow, princess?"

"You."

"Ha! Why me?"

"You are a strong one and it's a challenge to fight you."

"You really think you are so strong?"

"That's what everyone tells me."

"They probably don't know me!"

"You will stop talking after my victory."

"Do you want so much to see me defeated?"

"I would appreciate that."

"Do you hate me that much, princess?"

"I hate everyone that calls me princess."

"I like you."

Miki stopped and looked at him in the eyes.

"You …understood that you are going to lose and you are trying to trick me!"

"I can beat you with one hand, stupid! Is this how you react when boys say they like you?"

"You could never beat me and no one ever told me such idiocy."

"I can't believe it!"

"What?"

"You are so pretty!"

"Don't try to flatter me so I will be gentle tomorrow!"

"Are you crazy?"

"You are a coward, trying to trick me!"

"I don't need to, because you are weaker than me."

"I'm not and I will prove it tomorrow by kicking your sorry ass!"

"Then if I win tomorrow you will do as I say until you leave Konoha."

"I will win and you will do as I say for the rest of your life!"

"It's a deal!"

"It's a deal."

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were returning home later that night. The party was over and they were alone.

Sasuke was trying not to think about her and the morning and Sakura was walking as far as possible from him.

They got in the yard and Sakura saw the little lake of the house. That used to be her favorite place of the house. She used to wait there for Sasuke and swim everyday.

She left Sasuke's side and walked to the place that he learned to control fire.

Sasuke looked at her and saw the tears falling from her eyes and making circles on the water.

He couldn't take it anymore and approached her from behind.

Sakura was surprised and lost her balance. She grabbed his arm and they both fell in the water.

They just stood there cold and wet, looking at eachother with big eyes.

Sasuke was trying to suppress his desire all day and she was so damn sexy like that.

She had stopped crying and decided that she couldn't ignore that passion anymore.

He pulled her to him and kissed her. She didn't even think to resist him.

* * *

Sakura was sitting to the bed she used to sleep with Sasuke as a teenager. She was now fully dressed and had a towel on her shoulders.

Sasuke was standing in front of her and looked casually at the floor. She couldn't believe what she did as she saw the bite marks on his neck.

He spoke first.

"It's been a long time since you slept in this bed."

"Sixteen years."

"Were you fine all this time?"

"Yes, I had children."

"My children."

"Our children."

"And you didn't tell me."

"You weren't here."

"I came back."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"You would know if you had waited."

"I would have told you if you hadn't left."

"I said I was sorry."

"When?"

"I am sorry."

"I don't care."

"What?"

"I don't care for what you did."

"I am not going to hurt you anymore."

"You can not hurt me anymore."

"…?"

"I am not in love with you anymore."

"Not…?"

"I got hurt two times and I don't think I can survive a third one."

"Sakura…"

"You are nothing to me now."

"Then why did you sleep with me?

"…I came here after a long time and I felt nostalgic. That's all."

"Don't lie."

"I have a life, Sasuke, and I am not going to let you ruin it again."

"I …"

"And I have children to think about. They met you, they love you, but you will not use them against me!"

"They are my children and you took them away from me for a long time…"

"I had no choice!"

"…and I will not let a stranger take my place!"

"My husband is a stranger? He is the only father they know!"

"They hate him!"

"He is a hundred times better than you!"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He pushed her to lie on the bed and came on top of her.

Sakura forgot everything and just gave into the kiss.

Sasuke started to take off her shirt when…

"MUM! DAD!"

They separated quickly and climbed down the stairs to find a man waiting for them.

"Maruo!"

Sasuke felt like burn that man alive.

Sakura's new husband was not that disgusting. Not at all! He was a very big man, his face was nice and his hair was a little grey.

Sasuke noticed the annoyed look at the kids' faces and smirked, but then that man took Sakura from her waist and open-mouth kissed her.

"Light of my soul, how much I missed you!"

Sasuke quickly understood that that guy was truly disgusting. Every time he spoke all of them wanted to vomit.

That's what Sakura wants?

No way!

Maruo forgot that he was in his house and didn't even talk once to Sasuke.

"Baby, where is your room? I want to put my luggage in."

"Upstairs…"

"Come with me!"

"…OK!"

"Don't wait for us."

Daisuke broke a plate and turned furious to Sasuke.

"Find a way to win her back. I am not going to Suna with him again!"

* * *

**That's it for now!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and give me some more, guys!**

**zoikoiroi**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**This story is not that inspiring and I didn't know how to end it. I'm very sorry for the lateness because I know that many people were waiting. Special thanks to the person that personally e-mailed me. **

**I don't own Naruto as usual!**

**I am really sorry for the extremely late chapter. I started a new story, but the truth is that I couldn't find a way to continue this. I had major writer's block!**

**Enjoy the new chapter and tell me ****how you want this to end!**

* * *

Sasuke woke up for the sixth time that night. Images kept coming into his mind and he just couldn't accept the fact that the woman of his life was in his house, sleeping with another man.

He walked to her bedroom and without a single noise opened the door. In the moonlight he saw the figureof the big man, snoring lightly as he slept.

Next to him Sakura slept with her back facing her husband.

Sasuke found it so disgusting that couldn't bear it.

He approached the bed and took Sakura away from him. He carried her bridal-style to his bedroom and put her on the mattress.

Sakura felt the familiar bed and woke up.

He layed down next to her and put one hand around her.

"Sasuke…?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Go to sleep!"

"Here? Maruo…"

"…is sleeping like a pig."

"Let go of me!"

"If you don't shut up, I will get you back, wake him up and make love to you in front of him."

He said that so calmly and yet it turned her on.

Sakura moved to come on top of him and started kissing him with passion.

Sasuke quickly made his move and they both didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

The stadium was full of people who came to see the last matches for the Chuunin Exams. Sakura was sitting silent and alone in a seat, thinking that this was going to be her last day with Sasuke.

She had already packed and was ready to leave right after the matches.

Poor Sasuke didn't know any of this. He sat next to Naruto wanting to see the matches.

His children told him that they were going to leave next week, so he thought that Sakura would stay.

Naruto noticed how happy he was and started to ask questions.

"Teme, what did you do last night to be so happy today?"

"Nothing, dobe!"

"Are you hitting on Sakura-chan again?"

"It's none of your business baka."

"Sasuke, I don't think you noticed."

"What?"

"She is married."

"Not for long…"

Miki was sitting next to her brother, Shinji, and was thinking about the bet she had with Kenji.

Kenji was looking at her, thinking that she was totally sexy in her outfit and it was a pity he had to beat her. He usually didn't hit girls and he would let her win if there wasn't for the bet.

Shinji was still mad and ready to kill that wave thing for what he did to his one and only woman.

The first couple was called and Shinji left to the Stadium with the genin from the Wave.

Shinji won very easily and some medic ninjas came to take the kid from Wave to the hospital. Sasuke was impressed.

It wasn't that easy with Miki, though. Kenji was known to be prodigy and had never lost a match. Only jounins could beat him up and sometimes not even they.

It was a tough match. Miki was determined to win and you couldn't say who was stronger anyway. Byakugan against Sharingan had never been easy. Sasuke and Neji were looking with anticipation the match. Every time one of them managed to hit the other just stood up and continued. The time passed and both of them were pretty much chakraless now.

Then with a quick move Kenji was behind her and he hit the small of her back making her lose balance and fall. He waited for her to stand up, but it seemed impossible to her so the crowd screamed and clapped for Kenji, the only winner.

He gave her his hand and she caught it, but her pride was too hurt and she left immediately to stand up by herself and leave without looking back. But she remembered the bet.

Shinji didn't care to fight the last match and Kenji won the third round. Sasuke didn't mind at all because both Miki and Kenji became chuunins. Daisuke didn't but he didn't care anyway.

* * *

The three of them returned home to find their mother and tell her the good news in a hurry. Sasuke was anticipating to see where Sakura was and his daughter was in a hurry to hide, so that Kenji wouldn't find her and demand her to be his slave as she promised. Shinji was ready to go find Akira and right after he had seen his mother.

The house was strangely quiet. Sasuke noticed the letter on the table immediately. Miki took it in her hands and red it aloud.

_My dear children,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't come to your matches; a message came for me and Maruo this morning. There is an emergency for us to return to the hospital as soon as possible. You can stay in Konoha longer if you like, but be here a least in two weeks. Congratulations anyway. Love,_

_Mum._

"What? this is stupid! They need at least two days for Suna!"

"she is just avoiding me!" three pairs of eyes looked at Sasuke as he muttered those words.

"What did you do to her?"

"…"

Miki understood and sat next to her father. "I would pick you."

"Thank you." _But she picked him._

"I have to go find Akira."

"And I'm meeting Sorao for videogames."

"And I will go hide myself from that Hyuuga for the next to weeks."

_And I will go kill him, kill Sakura and then kill myself._

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last . **

**Tell me what you want to happen.**

**Sorry again for the delay. The next will come out sooner.**

**See you!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**This is the last chapter of this story that many people liked and ****I found it so difficult to end. There were several months that I had forgotten of this story and now I am really happy that it's finally over. I hope thought that I can get more that 100 reviews.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke knew that he could get to Suna before them, but he decided to take his time and take care of the children first. The three of them were very excited that he would go to the Sand and take their mother back, so they decided to help him and told him where their house was and when they got back from hospital.

He traveled quickly to the Sand village, immediately found the house and stayed there to wait for Sakura to come back from work. Instead of her he saw her husband coming and he decided to have some words with him.

"Hey!"

The man turned his head and came face to face with Sasuke, who looked quite mad and threatening that moment. He made several steps back and his back touched the door of the house. Sasuke was smiling like crazy and offered him his hand.

"What are you doing in Suna?"

"You took something mine, by accident of course and now I want it back." The poor man was scared to death.

"I-I didn't take anything…"

"You took my woman."

"What?" It was time for Maruo to face him like a man. "You left Sakura alone and she came to me to give a name to her poor children…"

"Don't call my children poor!"

"…And these pathetic little creatures never liked me or thanked me."

"What did you dare say?"

"You can keep them in Konoha; I don't want them back. They are so much like you anyway; I will have Sakura for myself only and make other children with her."

Sasuke couldn't take anymore. He grabbed the shorter man's shirt and raised him ready to break his head on the door…

"SASUKE!" they both turned their heads and saw Sakura coming fast to them.

"Sakura, that crazy man attacked me with no reason at all and said that he wants to take you with him! I had to fight him!" Sasuke let go of his shirt and a loud snort and he fell on the ground.

"I can't believe that you actually married this guy!"

"Both of you shut up!"

Sakura was absolutely furious. Sasuke had followed her there and found out her house, while her husband was about to get his ass kicked out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you back with me." The look on her face didn't change a bit and she looked completely untouched by the man's words.

"I will not come with you even in a million years. You can go."

"What? There is no way you want to stay with him." He pointed Maruo who was still too scared to be offended.

"There is no way I would want to come with you, Sasuke! Please go and never come back."

"If that's what you want." He was desperate. He did the most romantic and pathetic thing he could manage and she wasn't touched at all.

"But I won't be leaving like that." Neither Sakura nor Maruo had the time to object and in a blink of the eye he was next to her. He put his hang around her waist and pulled her to a hard passionate kiss in front of her husband. She tried to push him only until she felt his tongue in her mouth and closed her eyes.

The kiss lasted only a moment and then he disappeared in the night.

"Is he gone?" Maruo very carefully stood up.

Sakura just nodded.

"Good for him! I was going to kill him for treat you that way."

"You would if you were not trembling in the ground."

"Baby…"

"I'm not your baby nor will I be ever again."

"Sakura…"

"How dare you say all these things for my children?"

"Y-you heard me?"

"Yes, I did. He had any right to kick your ass after you said such things for his children."

"Come on, Sakura! He dumped you pregnant to betray the whole village and he saw your kids sixteen years later. You cannot possibly believe that he is a good father!"

"Good or bad, he is the only father my children have since you hate them. And they are happy with him in Konoha."

"Then let them stay there and we will have all the house for ourselves!"

"You will have the entire house for you. I will return to my village."

"What? But you said to him that you would never go back with him."

That caused Sakura to smile a little. "He still hasn't suffered enough and I will make him regret everything he has done to me…"

* * *

"She didn't come?" Daisuke couldn't believe it.

"She chose him over you? What's wrong with her taste?"

"Guys, stop it! I have caused a lot of pain to your mother and she cannot forgive me. It's very normal and you have to understand her. You have to go back in a week, but you know that this is your home and you can come back anytime you want."

Shinji heard his father's words and decided to make an announcement.

"I'm not going back." His two siblings looked at him with wide eyes and Sasuke raised his brow.

"What?"

"I decided to stay here with Akira. I will choose a house in the Uchiha district and live here with her."

"Shinji, you are sixteen years old. Isn't this kind of rushed?"

"Hn."

"Hn?"

"Hn."

Daisuke was more like Sakura, loud and he talked a great deal, so he just sighed in this meaningful conversation of his father and siblings. He was used to all the hning and aaing that drove his mother crazy.

"Then let's go to suna and tell mum."

"We still have the party tonight."

"What party?"

"Hyuuga-san is throwing a party for Kenji!"

"Really?"

"And Miki doesn't want to come."

"I'd rather stay home. Can I, dad?"

"Hn."

"Ok."

"Was that a yes or a no?"

"A yes, Daisuke!"

* * *

"Where is your sister?" Kenji started to get angry when he saw only three people in his house that evening. He was looking for Miki since the day of the match and she was obviously avoiding him.

"She stayed at home. Kenji, where are you going?" But it was too late, because he was already on his way to Sasuke's house. He would make her obey the bet no matter what.

Miki didn't have anything to do alone in the house so she went to the training ground to spend the time and get tired.

"Hey, Uchiha!"

She turned around and saw the guy she was trying to avoid all this time coming to her full speed. He looked quite angry and she wanted to run, but that would make her seem coward.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?" he pushed her and she hit her back in the wall. His hand crashed the wall next to her head. "I thought that we had a bet… Are you scared of me?"

"Scared?" Miki tried to escape, but his other hand caught both of her arms abive her head. "I'm never scared. I'm not going to be able to serve you, because tomorrow I and my brothers will return to Suna."

That caught him off guard but he quickly recovered the shock. "What about tonight?"

"Tonight I will serve you. What do you want?"

She knew that he was going to ask something very embarrassing, but he had something different in mind.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"Hyuuga, you have plenty of women…"

"And I want you. Kiss me."

"No."

"You have to say _'yes master' _in a slutty voice."

"Hyuuga, let me go!"

"No. Kiss me."

"If I kiss you, will you let me go?"

"Baby, if you kiss me, you won't let go."

* * *

Later that night Sasuke was returning home alone. Shinji decided to sleep with Akira, Daisuke wanted to confess to Shina and he thought that Miki was already asleep. Thankfully he didn't think to go to the training ground, because he would find he in a position no father would ever want to see his daughter.

"Hey."

He thought that he was having illusions; because there was no way that he could hear that voice again.

"Are you deaf?"

He tuned his head slowly to come face to face with Sakura. First he thought that he was having illusions. Sakura continued to smile at him and didn't make a move.

He approached her slowly and touched her cheek to find out if she was real and he found her warm and soft as always.

"What are you doing in Konoha?"

"You said that you wanted me to come."

"And you said that you wouldn't."

"I changed my mind."

"Really?"

"I just returned where I belong, in Konoha."

"Will he come here as well?"

"Maruo? I don't think so."

"But he is your husband."

"Baby, in my whole life there has been only one man."

Sasuke was still frozen, but she was determined. She put both hands in the back of his neck and pulled him down to a slow sensual kiss. He lost no time to push her in the bushes and kiss her deeper and harder.

As they both sat in the ground his hands found her buttons and she slowly undid his pants to make him ready. She sat very slowly on his member and he started to rock her up and down. There was passion, but they didn't rush this time, because they both knew that they would be able to make love to each other for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**I think that the last two chapters are the worst of this story. I was totally uninspired and they were rushed and ugly. I hope that you at least like the ending. **


End file.
